Dawn Stone
|} The Dawn Stone (Japanese: めざめいし Awakening Stone) is a type of Evolutionary stone introduced in Generation IV. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 60000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Dawn Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Dawn Stone. *Causes male to evolve into *Causes female to evolve into Description |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It sparkles like eyes.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It sparkles like a glittering eye.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , , Mt. Coronet | |- | | Mt. Silver, Silph Co. (held by in-game trade ) | (gift from Aiden), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (post-National Pokédex) (3000 Pts.) |- | | | 7200 Poké Coupons |- | | | s, Black City /White Forest (Grace) |- | | , Dreamyard, Moor of Icirrus | Join Avenue ( ), Black City (Store 4), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grotto ( ), Pokémon Dream Radar (Simulator β) |- | | | |- | | | (Those Long Shots Are No Long Shot!), (from Psychic Inver) |- | | | Mauville City ( ), (Those Long Shots Are No Long Shot!), Sea Mauville (rematch with Scall & Ion), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | Hau'oli City (rematch with Guzma) | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Royal Avenue | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Dawn Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers a Dawn Stone at Luminous Spring, male and female can be evolved into and , respectively. This consumes the Dawn Stone. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |An odd stone that glints like an eye. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, a male Warrior's and a female Warrior's evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Dawn Stone. A Dawn Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Dawn Stone along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Leaping Past Lopunny, a Dawn Stone was seen amongst the rare stones that had found during his stay in Sinnoh. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, 's Kirly evolved into a due to a Dawn Stone hitting him while training with Rara, who had evolved into a . Later, Steven found another Dawn Stone on the ground. Gallery Odd Keystone Adventures.png|A Dawn Stone in the Trivia * The Dawn Stone is the only stone which can only evolve a Pokémon if it is a specific gender, with this requirement applying to both of the Pokémon it can evolve. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=覺醒之石 |zh_cmn=覺醒之石 |fi=Aamukivi |fr=Pierre Aube |de=Funkelstein |it=Pietralbore |ko=각성의돌 Gakseong-ui Dol |pl=Kamień Świtu |pt_br=Pedra da Alvorada |pt_eu=Pedra Alvorada |es=Piedra Alba |tr=Şafak Taşı |vi=Đá Thức Tỉnh }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Funkelstein es:Piedra alba fr:Pierre Aube it:Pietralbore ja:めざめいし zh:觉醒之石（道具）